Twilight Wings
by DevilChild13
Summary: My friend wrote this. Bella Swan never existed. In her place is Haruha Lucas. Edward finds in her everything he has ever wanted, along with a scent that makes him calmer than he has ever felt. But, not everything about her is normal. She has her secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I did not write this story. My friend wrote this but I'm posting it on here for her since she isn't able to. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Not even the OC is my own. Please review and tell me what you think of my friends writing. Flames will be ignored and most likely laughed at.**

* * *

**

**Twilight Wings**

_And so the Devil falls for the Angel_

* * *

**First Sight**

High school. The bane of my existence. If there was any way to atone for my sins, this was defiantly it. Purgatory was probably a better word.

I stared at the cracks in the plaster on the far corner of the cafeteria, ignoring the voices running like a river in the back of my head. High school drama; I had heard it all before and then some. Nothing about it could surprise me anymore.

Right now everyone was thinking about the new girl. I had seen her in everyone's heads all day. She seemed to be just another young human. The excitement over her arrival was tiresomely predictable- like flashing a shiny new toy in front of a child. Half the males here have already convinced themselves they're in love with her just because she was something new to look at. I tried harder to block them out.

Only the voices of my family did I block out out of politeness rather than distaste. They rarely had any privacy around me that they didn't think anything of it. I try to give them what little privacy I can.

Try as I may, still…I knew.

Rosalie was thinking about herself, as usual. She had caught her reflection in a human's glasses and was contemplating over her own perfection. Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool with little surprises.

Emmet was fuming over a match he'd lost to Jasper last night. It would take all his limited patience to wait till school ended to orchestrate a rematch. Emmet was the one mind I never felt bad about listening to because there was rarely anything he thought that he didn't do or say.

And Jasper was…suffering. I suppressed a sigh.

_Edward._ Alice called me in her head. Immediately she had all of my attention.

It was the same as my name being called. I was just glad that my name had fallen out of popularity. It would be annoying responding every time someone thought of an Edward.

But my head didn't move now. Alice and I have gotten good at these silent conversations. Rarely did anyone catch us. I kept my eyes on the plaster.

_How is he holding up?_ She asked me.

I frowned slightly in response, not something my family would notice. I could easily be frowning out of boredom.

Alice sounded alarmed now and I can see in her head that she's looking at Jasper out of the corner of her eyes. _Is there any danger?_ She searched ahead, into the future, looking for the source of my frown.

I turned my head to the left minutely, sighed, and then looked back at the cracks. Only Alice would know I was shaking my head. She relaxed. _Let me know if it gets bad._ I moved my eyes slowly to the ceiling and then back down. _Thanks for doing this._

Its times like this that I'm glad I can't answer back. What would I say? 'My pleasure'? It wasn't that. I hardly enjoy listening to Jasper's struggles. Was it necessary to experiment like this? To push himself?

Wouldn't it be safer for him to just admit that he may never be as strong as us? Was it really that important for him to build his endurance? Why flirt with danger?

At that moment a small girl paused at the end of the table closest to ours, talking to her friend. She tossed her hair over one shoulder, exposing the arch of her neck. The hunger flared within me but I was used to it by now. The dry ache, the hollow yearn, the automatic tightening of my muscles, the excess flow of venom…

It is usually easy to ignore. It's harder now because of Jasper. Twin thirsts, rather than just mine welled inside me because of my attention being on him.

Jasper was letting his imagination get away from him. He's picturing it-going up to the girl, placing his lips to her throat, wondering what that warm flow of blood will feel like.

I kicked his chair.

He met my gaze for an instant before he looked down, shame and rebellion warring in his thoughts.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I shrugged.

"You weren't going to do anything." Alice assures. "I could see that."

I fight the wince that will give her away. We protect each other's secrets. I turned my head away from them. Jasper would have to hunt tonight.

Everyone's thoughts seemed to get much louder all of a sudden as the doors opened and the new girl walked in. I'm surprised but I don't know if it's because of the girl herself or the fact that there's only one person next to her despite the fact that everyone is interested in her.

I watched as the two walked to the lunch line and grabbed their food before walking to an empty table, despite the people obviously trying to get them to sit with them. I recognized the girl walking next to the new girl-Haruha Lucas, I remember; a strange name which she insists is a play off her father's - as Angela Weber. A quiet girl with kind thoughts that never bothered me; Haruha has good taste in the friends she picks.

I focused in on their thoughts and a small smile flickered across my face as I heard Angela's thoughts. _She's so kind. I wonder why she's hanging out with me. Surely she could have anyone she wants. I'm just glad I have her in English. It was so nice to talk to her._ That smile disappeared when I noticed that Haruha's thoughts aren't there. Had she moved?

I looked up to find her, feeling uncomfortable. I've never had to check on my extra hearing before. But she is still sitting there, smiling as she talks to Angela. She's interested in the sports and clubs the school offers. I stare for a while, examining, waiting to hear her mind.

I realize then that I was wrong about her being just another human. The image in the other's heads has done her no justice. Long, curly blonde hair falls in front of the pale, heart-shaped face and helps to enhance the bright green color of her eyes. She's small but not short, thin but not malnourished. Lithe, would be the word. Lithe and angelic.

What the others had failed to capture was her beauty, her elegance and grace. It was those two things that made her stand out, a jewel among otherwise plain humans.

It's as if she sensed my gaze for she looked up at me then, eyes large and curious and too green to be real. A smile crossed her face slowly, something warm and gentle and inviting. She even offered me a small wave.

Angela turned to see what she was smiling at. _She found the Cullens._ There's faint humor in her thoughts, along with surprise and good will.

Haruha looked at her new friend and smiled at her charmingly. "Who're they?" If I was human I probably would have choked when the soft, musical voice reached my ears. I had never heard a voice like that. A singer to the core, I guessed.

Angela smiled. "They're the Cullens. Well, the two blondes are the Hales actually but their all the same family. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were very nice and adopted them. Most people try and make them sound bad but Mrs. Cullen is a very nice woman and she loves her kids, I know. I, um, met her once when she was visiting her husband at work." I'm starting to like Angela even more. I think I'll get her something nice for thinking so well of Esme.

But Haruha's thoughts are still silent as she agrees. She is interested in us, a common reaction. We are very beautiful to our prey.

Thinking about us would be normal too.

But still she makes not a sound, causing a frown to appear. Why could I not hear her? She glanced up at me again and held the contact where most would look away. Interesting.

"Who's the bronze-haired boy?" she asked. Angela smiled again. "That's Edward Cullen. Nearly every girl here has tried to get him to go out with her. No luck." Haruha giggled softly.

This was unbelievably frustrating! I could tell that she was a bright human being who drew people to her with her smile but hated being the center of attention. I could tell that she tried to keep her circle of friends small but not because she was shy. But I could only sense, could only tell, could only imagine. I could not hear her. Why?

"Shall we?" Rosalie asked, standing up. I looked away from the girl with a sense of relief. This irritated me. I didn't want to develop any interests in her thoughts just because they were hidden from me. No doubt, when I heard her thoughts they'd be just as trivial and petty as any other human's. I stood and left the cafeteria.

Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper headed off to their classes; they were pretending to be seniors. I left for my junior level biology class and prepared myself for the tediousness. I doubted Mr. Banner would be able to teach anything new to someone with two medical degrees.

I settled into my seat in the classroom. I'm the only one without a partner. Humans weren't smart enough to know they were scared of me but their instincts kept them away.

Because I was thinking about her Angela Weber caught my attention as she escorted Haruha to the class. _Haruha is so nice. I wouldn't mind being her friend._

_Yes! _Mike Newton thought when he noticed her. I frowned at him. His thoughts were filled with plans for the girl. I didn't like it but I didn't know why.

But still, nothing from the space where Haruha stood. It irritated and annoyed me.

I watched as the young girl walked down the aisle in front of me. Poor girl, the only seat open was the one next to me. Automatically I cleared the space that would be her desk. She was going to be uncomfortable here. She was in for a long semester- in this class at least. Perhaps though, sitting next to her would give me insight into her thoughts…not that proximity had ever mattered…not that I was interested in her thoughts…

Haruha Lucas walked in front of the stream of air flowing towards me from the vent.

The scent washed over me in waves, causing me to breathe deeply. Her scent was soft and calming, pushing down the monster in me. My hunger vanished as the soothing aroma drifted over me.

Haruha glanced over at me as she walked and smiled softly. Feeling free and for once not craving blood I smiled at her in thanks. I watched as she walked past me to the teacher's desk. She moved with a grace I'd never seen in humans before. Maybe she was a dancer too.

I stared at the girl, taking in just how fragile she looked. Vulnerable and weak. More so than other humans. It caused a protective urge to rise within me; made me want to protect her. It was strange. I'd never met a girl like her.

She sat down next to me, causing her scent to wash over me again. I could almost feel the tension drain from my body. How could someone smell so soothing? I turned and smiled at the girl. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen."

She glanced over at me and smiled again. I blinked, suddenly understanding why people were drawn to her. With that one smile she could make someone feel like the only person in the world. "Hi. I'm Haruha Lucas. But I'm pretty sure the entire school knows that by now." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

I nodded. She didn't like the attention but knew how to deal with it. "How are you doing?"

She glanced at the teacher. "Alright. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. It's cold though." She rubbed her arms through her jacket to emphasis her point.

I frowned, "Are you alright?"

She giggled again, "Oh, I'm fine. Floridian, I am. Barely get rain and forget snow."

I smiled, falling in love with the soft tune of her voice and how she spoke. "Then it must be really bad here for you. Why did you move, if you don't mind me asking?"

She shook her head. "It's alright. The company my parents work for is having trouble. Old management is trying to get back in. They didn't want me in the cross-fire when World War Three happens."

I felt a shock of worry shoot through me as well as happiness that her parents cared so much. "They think it will come to blows?"

"Edward-kun, it's already come to blows." She stated.

I frowned at the odd addition to my name. I recognized it as something Alice kept going through in her head when she learned Japanese once but I'd never bothered to learn what it meant. "Edward…kun?" I asked.

Haruha blushed then, ducking her head beneath her hair. The soft scent that was pushed towards me from it buried the hunger rising at the sight of the swelling of blood. "Ah, um…sorry. It's a Japanese suffix, used when talking to a boy who is either younger than you or is a close friend. I, um, grew up in a Japanese environment. Sorry."

I smiled again. Her actions were…endearing. "It's alright." I assured, staring into her green eyes. I wondered if they were real, as bright as they were. Like emeralds. I watched as she raised a hand and twisted one long strand of blonde hair around her finger. The action was more than human and it snapped me back to reality.

I pulled my gaze from her quickly. She was human and more than breakable. I couldn't get close. No matter how soothing she smelled, the blood running through her veins was still blood and I'd want it if it was ever spilt. Of that I was sure.

I frowned, shifting in my seat. How could Alice have not seen the girl? Not saw her and her scent and told me?

It would be entirely too dangerous to get comfortable around her. If I slipped I would hurt her badly. I could kill her and that wasn't acceptable. I hated her parents then, for tearing up their child's life and throwing her in my path. It was stupid and dangerous and Haruha was going to get killed, even if her blood didn't call to me.

She flicked her hair again, sending her scent my way. Against my will I felt myself relax and inhale deeply. The scent was strangely addicting. "Where did you get your eyes?" I asked.

Haruha glanced over at me and smiled again. Again, I was the only person in the world. The only one who mattered. That smile was going to get her killed. "My mother. I inherited most of my traits from her. My small structure, my pale skin, my eyes, my smile. She can pull of the eyes better though."

I somehow doubted that. Haruha held a soft perfection uncommon in humans. Someone made to be a model. "How's that?"

She shifted slightly. "She's a redhead." A bit of my disbelief must have shown on my face because she giggled. "You don't understand." She said in amusement. "My mother is a _redhead._ Not that weird orange color or the really dark red but _red_! The color of rubies and roses, you could say."

Rubies and emeralds layered over cream. A very unusual combination but one humans found undeniably attractive. It was no wonder where Haruha got her beauty.

I was going to ask her something else, if only to hear her voice, when the Newton boy's thoughts shouted in my head. _No! What is Cullen doing?! Why her? Why did he take such an interest in her?! Damn him! Why is she smiling like that?!_

I frowned, irritated. "Is something wrong?" Haruha asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. People just get irritating after a while." And just why did I feel like slamming Newton into the wall? It wouldn't kill him; just break all of his bones. He didn't have the right to think about such an innocent girl like that.

Haruha touched my arm then, a look of concern on her face. "Does your head hurt?"

I stared, wondering what thoughts were going through her mind. It was frustrating. Never before had I been so interested in the thoughts of another person. "No, it's fine. Don't worry."

I doubted it would have mattered. That scent was too potent to ignore. It was very calming. I smiled.

For the briefest of seconds her heart skipped, her breathing hitched, and her eyes lost focus. Color dusted across her skin, making her glow. Fear shot through me. Was she sick? Had I scared her? "Are you alright?"

She nodded, looking dazed. "'M fine." She whispered.

I frowned in concern. Was she sick? What was going on in her head?

Just then the bell rang, dismissing class. I glared briefly at the clock, hating it for the disruption.

I looked back when I noticed Haruha had stood up. I watched her collect her books and shoulder her bag. I stood up as well and nodded to the girl. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled again. "Oh yes. A real pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward-kun." She stated.

I nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait.

I was heading towards the door when I heard Newton approach Haruha. I turned to watch the interaction.

Haruha had stopped to greet the boy. I watched as Newton introduced himself. Halfway through her own greeting Haruha's smile froze and her eyes turned cold. She was suddenly coldly polite. Newton, the idiot, didn't notice the change.

Wondering at the sudden change I left the classroom. It didn't matter right now. I would ask tomorrow. I had promised after all.

I swept through Spanish without thought, ignoring Emmet at my side. I was entirely focused on Haruha in gym. They weren't playing anything yet but it was obvious she was looking forward to doing something. It annoyed me slightly that Newton shared the class with her but it was obvious-to me at least- that she didn't favor him or even like him. All of her real smiles were saved for everyone else. She was completely and utterly polite to Newton. Unfortunately he didn't notice.

But it didn't matter. No matter how irritated I got she'd smile and laugh and I'd remember that calming fragrance. I remained relaxed throughout class and when the day ended I walked out in something close to a daze.

_Yo! Edward! What's up, buddy? Something wrong? _Emmet asked but I shook my head. I was at the Volvo by now and I gave a vague nod to my family. They looked concerned.

I ignored my family, opening the door to my car. As I was about to slide in when that scent hit me again. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and sure enough, there she was. She was smiling as she negotiated with some boys to get access to her car. They were all laughing.

I looked at the car everyone was around and arched an eyebrow. She was driving the new silver 2009 Cadillac Converj, a design thought to still be just a concept car. It was an impressive vehicle.

I looked back up to see her climbing into her car. She paused suddenly and raised her head to look right at me. She smiled warmly and waved before climbing into her car. I watched as she turned on the engine and placed her hands against the heaters. She was obviously cold.

"Edward." I looked down to see Alice staring at me from inside the car. "Are we going?"

I nodded, sliding in. As I started the car everyone thought the same thing, _Are you alright?_

"I'm alright. I'm having a very good day." I assured.

I'm pathetic. I realized this when I found myself watching through the eyes of others as Haruha's car pulled slowly out of her spot and then swung smoothly around and glided out. She knew how to work a car.

I blinked when Alice's hand fell down on my arm. I looked over at her. _Are you alright? Don't lie._

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'm fine." I frowned in thought before asking, "Anyone meet the new kid?"

Everyone shook their heads. I felt a sense of relief flow through me for a reason I couldn't understand. "She sits next to me in Biology."

Emmet laughed, "Poor girl. She scared of us yet?"

I shook my head. "No. She's interesting, though."

"Why's that?" Rosalie asked, faking interest. She was quickly deciding she didn't like this girl. The instant dislike annoyed me. Haruha didn't deserve it.

I made a split second decision as I answered. "I can't read her mind."

Even as my family looked on in horror at that announcement I smiled. Her sweet scent would my secret for however long I could keep it. For now, Haruha was mine to cherish.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Wings

And so the Devil fell for the Angel

**Jackets**

I was having a good day. The night before Carlisle had been informed of my inability to read Haruha's mind and he suggested that we all just act the same way we always did. She was not to be treated any differently.

When I heard that it became hard to control my laughter. Treating her as a normal human was going to be nigh impossible. But I didn't make a sound, keeping my face carefully blank. Only Jasper, with his unique ability, had noticed my amusement. No one knew of her scent yet.

Alice had said she'd spend the night seeing if Haruha would give us any problems after we went hunting.

And that is where my day went sour.

We had been getting ready for school, Carlisle going over our plan again when Alice bounced down the stairs, a large grin on her face. She looked entirely too excited.

"Don't worry, Carlisle." She said, smiling widely. The look of a maniac. Her next words stopped my unmoving heart. "We're going to be the best of friends."

Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind. I tried to see what her vision had told her but it was useless. Alice was keeping me out by steadily thinking _friends, friends, friends._ She wasn't thinking of anything else, causing me to frown. "Alice, please. What did you see?"

She looked at me then, eyes determined. The image unraveled before my eyes. It was a still-shot of Alice and Haruha. It looked like they were dancing together.

I stared at it, eyes wide. As close as Haruha was to Alice there was no way she couldn't notice her cold skin and hollow chest. She had to realize that there was no beating heart in Alice. Yet she leaned against my sister freely, trusting Alice to support her should she slip. What could cause such trust and acceptance?

Then I moved my gaze to Alice's face and my breath caught. Never had my sister looked as free as she did in that vision. There was a large, happy smile on her face and her topaz eyes gleamed. Apparently Haruha's scent had the same calming effect on Alice as it did on me.

"Alice…" I breathed in wonder. I pulled myself out of the vision and looked at her.

Alice smiled widely. "We're going to be good friends." She repeated.

"What's going on?" Emmet asked, looking between the two of us. _You two know I hate it when you do this. What's happening?!_

I ignored them, staring at Alice. She nodded her head. _It's alright. She's going to want to be my friend as well. Don't try and stop me Edward. She's my friend._

I nodded slightly. I wasn't going to get in her way when she got like this.

"Let's go." Alice said cheerfully, bouncing out the door.

Everyone turned to look at me. "What was that?" Rosalie demanded.

I shrugged. "They're going to be good friends." I replied. I followed my sister out the door.

On the way to school Alice shrugged out of her jacket and laid it across the dashboard. "Alice, what are you doing?" I asked in amusement as she fiddled with the heat controls.

"It's cold." She replied, not looking up. _You know, Floridians. _

I choked on my laugh. "Alice…" I whispered, shaking my head fondly.

When we got there my eyes swept the area automatically, searching for the Converj. I spotted it half way through the lot and slid into an opening three spots away from it. As we got out I glanced again at the car and noticed Haruha leaning against the side of it, a large smile on her face as she talked to several of the boys around her.

Their thoughts flittered through my head. _That is a nice car. No way can I afford it._

_God, I wished I had that much money just lying around._

_Just look at the design. It's so streamlined._

_Where did she get this much money? Of course look at her. Her sweater probably costs more than my parents make in a month._

I looked at Haruha and realized the boy was right. Her clothes were simple but hinted subtly at designer. Much like our clothes. Alice was going to love the girl.

I frowned when I noticed a shiver race up Haruha's spine. I realized she was tense, stress lining every muscle in her body, and her smile was tight. She shivered again.

Alice hummed by my side. _Poor girl. She just isn't used to the cold. She thought she had dressed warmly when she left home this morning. It's a shame no one has a jacket to offer her. Oh wait! I do!_

I watched as Alice ducked back into the Volvo to grab the jacket still draped over the vents and walked calmly over to Haruha. I shook my head in amusement.

"Is that safe?" Jasper asked in worry as he watched her as well.

"Don't worry." I assured. "Alice knows what she's doing. I think you would have learned that by now." I said, smirking at my brother as I leaned against the side of my car. I turned my head to watch my sister approach Haruha.

I arched an eyebrow when I noticed Alice wasn't breathing. So I was wrong. Alice wasn't yet aware of Haruha's scent. This was going to be funny.

By the time Alice reached Haruha the boys had noticed her and scattered. "Having fun?" Alice asked.

Haruha turned and smiled at her. "Oh, I wouldn't call it that, Cullen-san."

Alice blinked and then a wide grin spread across her face. _ Edward why didn't you tell me?!_ I chuckled slightly as Alice leaned forward and spoke to her in rapid Japanese. When she stopped Haruha's eyes were wide and a grin was slowly forming over her face.

Alice laughed. "And, please, call me Alice." She insisted. Haruha laughed softly.

Alice held out the arm that the jacket was draped over. "Take it. You look cold."

Haruha looked alarmed. "But what about you? You're going to freeze!"

My sister grinned and glanced back at us. "Oh, I'll be alright. That's what boyfriends are for." She said, causing Haruha to laugh.

The blonde accepted the jacket this time, slipping her arms through it easily. That in its self was a testament to how small she was, considering it was Alice's jacket.

Haruha stopped suddenly and looked past Alice to stare at me. She grinned and waved. I waved back.

Beside me Rosalie grumbled. "I don't see what's so special about her." I rolled my eyes, looking back at the two. What I saw caused me to grin.

Haruha's hair had spilled over one side, sending her scent towards Alice. I grinned when Alice took an accidental breath, the scent hitting her full force. Her mind ground to a halt. _Wha…oh, wow…just… wow…._ I chuckled.

Alice leaned towards Haruha suddenly, inhaling deeply. My family tensed by my side. I smiled. "Don't worry. They'll be fine." I assured, watching as Alice relaxed completely. I chuckled again when I noticed Haruha's wide-eyed stare.

"How can you say that?!" Rosalie seethed. "Lucas is going to be the death of us all!"

I turned towards my sister, frowning. "It's not like that. You'd have to actually meet Haruha to understand. And you don't see anything special about her because you refuse to do so." I turned back, watching as Alice slowly said goodbye, a large, peaceful grin on her face. "But have you ever seen Alice so at peace?" I asked.

Alice floated over to us, that peaceful look still etched in to her face. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you absolute bastard. Why didn't you tell me?"

I grinned. "And miss that? No way!" I chuckled. "It's impressive, huh?"

Alice nodded, moving to curl up into Jasper. "And slightly addicting. Can I move into your biology class?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, it's full."

"Bastard." Alice muttered darkly. I laughed.

---

"She doesn't like the Newton boy, does she?" Alice asked during lunch, glancing sideways at Haruha. I shook my head.

It had irritated me when I'd seen Newton sit down next to Haruha and Angela. The boy thought of Haruha only as a goal to be won. He had no true concept of her. I think Haruha was aware of this because she closed up and got coldly polite whenever he was near.

I was listening to their conversation through Angela. I liked Angela, her thoughts have never given me any trouble and it's nice to know that someone is watching out for Haruha besides my family.

_There has to be something I can do._ Angela thought. _It's obvious she doesn't like him. Why can't he see that and go away? There has to be a way to get her out of this without being rude._

I listened as several ideas ran through the tall girl's head before she decided. It's a good plan. "Haruha weren't you going to do something in the office once you finished lunch?" she asked.

Haruha smiled thankfully. "Yes, that's right. Thanks for reminding me. It was nice talking to you, Mike."

The boy stood as well. "I can come with you." He suggested. _Please, please let me come._

Haruha smiled and shook her head. "No, you need to finish eating. It's not good to skip meals you know." And with that she turned and walked out of the cafeteria. I wondered again what thoughts ran through her head.

Alice smiled softly beside me. "Webber is a good friend."

I nodded in agreement. "She's just a good kid. Her thoughts have never bothered me."

Alice hummed. "Dancing. She's going to sign up for the dancing club. She'll make a good dancer." I nodded in agreement. By human standards Haruha was very graceful.

Alice stood. "We should go."

The rest of us stood as well. Just before we separated for class Alice looked back at me and beamed. _Have fun in biology._

I gave her a sarcastic grin. "Thanks."

I shook my head as I entered the classroom and looked up. Haruha had beaten me to class and was already seated. I smiled and sat down next to her. "Hello again."

She turned her head and smiled widely. "Edward-kun, good afternoon."

I turned, relaxing as her scent washed over me. Alice was right. It was addicting. I hadn't realized how tense I had been to get here before now. "Are you having a good day?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. You're sister was very helpful." She said, playing with the sleeve of Alice's jacket.

I grinned. "She noticed you were cold."

Haruha gave me a disbelieving look. "I'm sure that's why it was layered over the heaters of your car."

I nodded. "Of course." Inwardly I was surprised. Her eyes were very sharp. How many humans would have noticed Alice reach inside for the jacket?

Newton entered then. _No! Why must he hang around her! Stupid Cullen!_

I shook my head as he walked by, glaring at me. The boy couldn't actually believe me to be a rival, could he?

"Is something wrong?" Haruha asked.

"Newton is starting to think of me as his rival."

"Rival? Rival for what?" She asked, blinking. I looked her over. She seemed honestly confused. How could someone so observant miss something so obvious?

"For you." I answered. I watched as a thoughtful look came over her.

"If I had to choose…." She looked at me. "You'd win. And not because you're good-looking. Mike just doesn't see me. Looked at me once and made this image of me in his head. He wants to believe I'm just as ordinary as him."

"You're not ordinary?" I asked, even though I already knew. If she was ordinary than I was human.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. If I ever went out with him, I'd break his heart." She whispered, her smile sad. She turned back to the front then, giving her entire attention to the teacher.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye after that. She smiled brightly as she worked though her eyes spoke of pain.

As we got ready to leave after class Haruha spoke. "Really, the situation wouldn't be good for either of us. Mike would end up with a broken heart and I alone."

I frowned. How could this girl, who could have anyone she wanted, believe she would end up alone?

Haruha smiled at me brightly. "People like me can only love once." She insisted, walking away. I followed her long after my eyes could.

---

As we walked towards our car a voice called out, "Alice-san!"

Both I and Alice turned at the familiar, musical voice. Haruha came running over, waving one arm. She slid to a stop in front of us. "Thank you. Here's your jacket back." She said, holding out the garment.

Alice grinned. "Oh, it's no problem at all." She insisted, shrugging into it. "Was it okay?"

Haruha nodded. "Yes it was great. Thank you. I have to go now. It was nice to talk to you Alice-san, Edward-kun." She nodded her head at me before turning and running away.

Alice smiled, pulling the jacket up to her nose. "I love that girl. I really do." She said as she relaxed against the seat in the Volvo. "But, she can be somewhat dark."

I winced, "You saw that?"

She nodded, "One of my visions changed and I wanted to know what caused it." She explained. She gave me a thoughtful look before turning her back to stare out the window.

I frowned, trying to figure out what she was talking about. But Alice had long ago learned how to keep me from seeing what she didn't want me to.

I sighed and turned my head so I could watch the road. Now more than ever I wanted to hear what Haruha thought.


End file.
